User blog:TheDegrassiDiaries/Heading to the Clouds
Heading to the Clouds '''is the eight chapter of my fanfiction. It takes place after the events of '''Scream. Plot Me and Winston haven't talked this weekend. After our date, we had a phone chat, but I left because I felt really uncomfortable. I'm so in love, I just can't think straight. I feel like an idiot right now. Why did I leave? I bet he never wants to talk to me again. I just don't wanna think about that and get ready for school. I'm having breakfast when my iPhone vibrates. I got a message from Winston. Can we talk after school? it says. Sure. I reply. I'm afraid he wants to cut it off, even though we aren't going out. I don't wanna think about it. I'm at my locker with Maya. She can see something is up. That's why she's a good friend. "So, what's with Winston?" she asks, looking concerned. "I don't know", I say confused, "I felt really uncomfortable during our phone call". "Are you saying you're actually in love now?" Maya asks, with her eyes wide open. I start to hesitate. I am so in love. "Yes", I mumble. "But I bet he doesn't feel the same way about me". "I'm sure he does", Maya says comforting. "He actually wanted to talk to me after school", I say. "I'm so afraid he wants to end his friendship with me". I look at the ground like I almost want to cry. But I am not and I won't. "I'm sure it will be okay", Maya says with a smile. "Just let me know if something goes wrong." We give each other a hug and walk to our class. I'm still thinking about that text. Maybe Winston actually does like me and he wants to tell me. But I'm sure it's not that. I just hope for the positive. It's lunch time. I got my books and I'm heading to the cafetaria. But then Tori stands right in front of me. "Hey, Nicole! How are you?" she says in a way too happy tone. It's obvious she's playing it. "You think you're so popular, huh?" She switches into the bitchy tone. "Can't you just stop getting your hands on all the boys?" "What?" I say, with a shocked tone. "What are you talking about?" "Don't act like you're the innocent one, Nicole!" Tori almost shouts. "You tried to steal Zig first, and now you wanna get laid by a geek?" "I'm so sorry to correct you Tori", I say, "but I wasn't planning to steal your dumb boyfriend. He was the one who kept talking to me. Are you so insecure?" "I am not!" Tori says. "Just enjoy the rest of your slutty life, Nicole! But remember to take it slow, okay?" Her voice is being less louder. She walks away with an evil smile. I just want to slap that biatch already. Me and Winston are supposed to meet at the Degrassi Green Space. It's 3:15 PM. Where is he? He texted me that he would be here at 3:05. I look around and then I see him. He looks like he was in a hurry. "Hey, Nicole! Sorry I'm late!" he says, breathing hard like he was running away from something. "That's fine", I say. I have this tone like I'm scared, which I am. "I missed you", he says, like it's almost a whisper. He looks at me like he's concerned about me. I don't say a word. I just look at him and give him a smile, which I failed. "Are you okay?" he asks. "You were also so silent when we called." I can feel the tears rolling out of my eyes. I really don't know why I start crying. "Hey, what is it?" Winston asks. "Did I do something wrong?" "No, you didn't do anything", I say crying. "I don't even know why I'm crying." Winston gives me a hug. I put my arms around him and it just feels so warm and sweet. I still feels the tears rolling out. "Please don't cry, Nicole. Do you still wanna know why I wanted to talk to you?" We let go and I look at him while I'm wiping my tears away. I think I'm crying because I think he wants to cut our friendship off. And I really don't want that, I'm crazy in love with him and it just hurts to lose him. "I like you a lot, Nicole", he says softly, sounding nervous. "You are such the sweetest girl I've ever met and I have to say you're so beautiful". I can't believe he just said that! Those were the most sweetest words. I give him such a big smile. "I like you", I say softly. I still lose a few tears and he wipes them away softly. "I don't know how to say this, but..." Winston seems to lose his words, "I really want you to be my girlfriend. Will you?" he asks. "Of course!" I say, almost screaming of excitement. We jump into our arms and hold each other so tight. I am just so happy now. Then he gives me a kiss on the lips. I really feel like I'm in heaven now. We keep kissing like we wanna stay forever. Then we let go and he walks me home. Trivia * This chapter marks the beginning of Winston and Nicole's relationship. Category:Blog posts